legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Baziel
For discussions prior to February 26, 2011, see: User_talk:Baziel/Archive Audio samples I'm glad you like those - it took hours to dig the correct samples out of the BO2 data. :P More to come if I can get Defiance working. The pronunciation is a great idea. I think it would be easily possible. Maybe it would be better to keep them in the notes sections instead of adding them to the infobox? Or maybe if I can dig up enough info we can add "development" (behind-the-scenes) sections to every character and I can add the pronunciations in there. It would be much easier to format this way (within the article) if we need to use multiple samples. --Dubiel 23:35, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Brother Order ok my name is Iza and you have the order of how Raziel and his brothers were risen wrong it goes and even states it in the soul reaver booklet Raziel, Turel, Rahab, Zephon, Melchiah, and Dumah)and for the matter of Dumah being the third strongest is wrong as well, I remember it vividly saying he was the weakest but in the years since Raziel's execution he became the second strongest he even claimed to be stronger than Kain himself and as we all remember Raziel told him Kain would kill him for such words just wanted to clear that up your welcome. Previous unsigned comment by Izashi Kenshi '' Turel and character articles Indeed I do want to "revamp" (urrgh, pun) all articles in that manner. Just takes a lot of time to dig up everything. It ''would take years without your preliminary writing :) Thanks for the compliment ;) --Dubiel 12:59, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Hi Baziel, just dropping in to say sorry for the lack of activity again - hectic times :) Awesome work with the minor BO2 NPCs and referencing everything, I hope to lend my support again in a couple weeks/months. --Dubiel 20:46, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Reflist tribulations Very weird indeed. It could just be a Wikia fault - you know how they are with their server crap. I'll keep a close eye on the page and try to find out what's wrong if it happens again. --Dubiel 20:25, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey Baziel! You did a good job with this wiki! :) I have decided to join and help out a bit too. It´s my first time joining a Wiki page so I am a bit confused about all the stuff and the way posting new messages works :D Raina Audron 04:02, May 24, 2011 (UTC)Raina Audron Prima stuff Hi Baz. I think you have the BO1 Prima Guide. Do you know if it gives any names to the weird individual types of mutants in and around Dark Eden? --Dubiel 22:23, May 29, 2011 (UTC) :I don't think that list is from Prima because on Dark Chronicle it states the guide calls one of the Demons' variants "Ogres", and they are nowhere to be found in the file. Hopefully we can clear this up soon. :I have another request if possible - I don't own the PC version of BO1 and am looking for the PC cinematic files so I can add top-quality screenshots. Do you have this version? --Dubiel 15:28, May 31, 2011 (UTC) ::I heard of a method to convert the actual files into .smk movies which can then be broken down into images, which could be uploaded with impunity. I want to try it out, but I can't do it without the files themselves. It doesn't work on the PS1 version due to different encoding. --Dubiel 18:04, May 31, 2011 (UTC) :::Please do, thanks! I'm digging up the old thread now and I'll direct you to it if you like. --Dubiel 19:10, May 31, 2011 (UTC) hi Baziel! it's Ber from the nosgothic Realm forums... I'm kind of new here... how should I modify the Sarafan Sorceress page so the image I uploaded appears above the info section of the article? Regards! Hi Baziel! Yeah I managed to figure out how the site works so I will start uploading some images this week! thank you for your help! About the Prima Guides, yeah I have them I just received the last one (Defiance) today! and you are right is pure gold! loads of really useful information. One more thing, do you use msn or an email? to stay in touch and coordinate the website's edition and updates? that would be cool! Best regards Ber Still figuring out! Alright man! I just added you! I hope to meet u online soon, nice u are in the UK too! Ber.midnight 20:19, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Reaching Hey, pal, I made it here. :) Hope I get my lazy ass working soon. I suck at doing stuff when I most should; but I guess LoK deserves the effort. See ya around. Nessdark. About the move again You might've heard that the Combine OverWiki is at last departing Wikia. They've had more significant contact and amicable relations with the Wikia staff than we've ever had. There's also news that Wikia are playing around with and warping their own Javascript which, and not to sound like an alarmist, will make it incredibly difficult to expand the wiki and retain a consistent style here for years to come if they continually crop up. I would say it's becoming a matter of when, not if, we also move our content somewhere free of this nonsense... Do you think it would be worthwhile for me to start looking into the technical details and hosting? --Dubiel 17:45, July 28, 2011 (UTC) : Do you guys want to chat about our options via email or IM? Three-way conversation through wiki talk pages is awkward. Ardeth Silvereni 08:49, July 30, 2011 (UTC) :: Amazing. The 'Council' is about to meet? I hope this issue doesn't get too serious. I wish the best for this source. Good luck, you guys. NessDark 14:49, July 30, 2011 (UTC) :::Sent an email to both of you (Baziel and Ardeth). I can cc you too NessDark, if you wish, and any other community members who are interested. --Dubiel 23:26, July 30, 2011 (UTC) ::::I am interested. NessDark 23:36, July 30, 2011 (UTC) ::::(Thanks, Bazy) NessDark 15:18, July 31, 2011 (UTC) ::::: Enemy list They aren't based on the Prima guide - I adapted them from the BO1 enemy audit made by the Blood Omnicide team. I've also dug into the game's data files, and there doesn't seem to be "official" names for any of them. If the Prima guide is indeed as erratic as we discussed, I think this is the closest we will ever get to an official list, short of travelling back in time to Silicon Knights of 1995. :) --Dubiel 15:05, August 12, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah. What's more, I have all of the animation files and sprites from BO1 so there is a lot of potential new content, but I'm reluctant to put it up until (if) we move - don't want to leave the good stuff behind here with the trolls of Wikia. --Dubiel 19:56, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Achievements? Hi Baz. As you can see I haven't done anything in aeons so don't take my say as too weighty :) But I'd say Achievements are definitely a feature to be avoided like the plague. I have observed a few wikis making use of the achievements and in my estimation, it serves only to incite a "quantity over quality" mentality, and I believe the successful sites with it are flourishing in spite of it, not because of it. It could stimulate editing, but of what calibre? More Mr. Quackman-style drivel from one-time joiners? And I'm particularly worried about the "upload a photo for points!" badges. More mass-deletion for us. What kind of productivity could that ever inspire? And aside from the heavily questionable utility, Wikia is completely diverging from the philosophy of encyclopedic content in favour of Facebook-esque mania, clutching at straws really. It seems to me that the entire feature is only here because some upper-level investor demanded much more traffic, the fool next to him said "ey, Facebook has traffic, let's copy them!" and along came these social media "enhancements" and half a screen of adverts to torment those of us who give a damn. Sorry for ranting, but I don't feel much good can come of it. That said, I wouldn't oppose a short trial period for them to find out if I'm proven wrong or right. Stones too can lie. :P I would also seek Ardeth's opinion on this; she has been running sites far longer than I. Dubiel 23:05, September 8, 2011 (UTC) :I should clarify that I did very strongly consider adding Achievements here in the past, around when you made me an admin (with about 30 badges named after quotes from the games), but after I did some research and browsing I wasn't able to bring myself to do it. It seemed that they had a negative effect almost everywhere apart from the most recently-made wikis for newer, blockbusting (and, frankly, less intellectual) games with several editors to police and guide new ones. I don't think any of the three of us have the will or patience to handle another Mr. Quackman, let alone many of them... --Dubiel 22:56, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Incantations Sorry for the late answer. I have no objection at all, please go ahead with the renames back to spell :) I will help if you like. I moved them to "incantations" based on deleted voiceovers in BO1 (and to differentiate from Reaver Spells), but I rechecked the manual recently and it uses "spells" exclusively. So I've come around to that line of thought. Awesome continued work here - it's inspirational :) Dubiel 22:48, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Dumah I'm creating a Legacy of Kain theme for the iPhone/iPod Touch and I can't seem to find a good picture of Dumah as seen in the Soul Reaver intro. Any chance you could point me in the right direction? Any help is much appreciated. Thanks. ''Previous unsigned comment by User: Guardian of Death '' FB stuff Hi Baz, sorry for the dismal reply rate recently - I'm writing from a mobile browser this weekend, and I saw your mails, but writing emails is next-to-impossible on this thing. :( Thankfully wiki code is editable. I also didn't even notice the FB css had worked until now, due to cache nonsense (there was no way to preview the box either). It was shamelessly pasted in from another wiki, and I agree on the visible avatars being unwelcome, so I'll be having a look at what alterations or substitutions can be made immediately. The iframe stuff may work, I'll try it now. --Dubiel 17:56, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Raziel images I believe the images were obtained from YT clips sadly, so I dont know where the one of his open mouth facing the screen is from. However the one where he is opening his cowl is confirmed to be from "Defiance" since I found it on a LOK website and it was in the 'defiance' section of the screenshots. And the info I discovered was from the Raziel wiki on Soul Reaver. I wanted it to be added here since this spot was abit lacking when it came to the big questions about him and his appearence etc. Oblivion Dragoon 23:04, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Statue and black backdrop pics The statue screen of Raziel is no doubt a concept or 'final product' picture of Raziel from Soul Reaver 2, I know for a fact since I played the game and saw this statue in the fire forge. The black backround picture is a picture of Raziel from Defiance that is indeed official since It's in the stratagy guide of LOK Defiance, AND one of the unlockable tome pictures you can obtain in said game. So you wont need to worry about those two. xP Oblivion Dragoon 23:16, January 30, 2012 (UTC) BO2 end stuff Hi Baz, how's it going! Congrats on the amazing and prolific work on BO2! Agreed on that idea for the BO2 page, go for it. For a long time I've been thinking of fixing up the Wikipedia pages themselves to be more presentable and well-sourced, just haven't gotten around to it. Anyway, no need for us to retain their external structure here at this site. Frankly, I only added Curiosities as a space-filler category to fix sixteen spaces - I still have no idea what exactly should belong there, but I felt it could become a general "dumping ground" for things which simply don't belong elsewhere. However, in practicality, the Terms category already fulfils this role perfectly (and most of what's currently in Curiosities can be validly transplanted there), leaving Curiosities redundant and next to useless. Technically, we could still take advantage of it for "silly" content, like Toon Kain and his fearsome cardboard tube, but still I don't think there is nearly enough of this kind of stuff in the series to justify it. So right now my idea is to deprecate Curiosities, move the musics into Media (and also add the Gallery category there to flesh it out fully), but this leaves us with an empty space on the main page, and I am really scratching my head trying to think of a potential new or old major category to take it. Do you have any ideas? Personally, I think Cabal Contacts fit best in Terms; characters covers only individuals at the moment, and I wouldn't say they are a formal faction. The Guardians and the Vampire Lieutenants also kind of fall into the same territory, and we've thrown those articles into Terms too. Maybe we could try a sub-faction category also (though there are not really many factions in the first place). About the fatal paradox timeline: you're absolutely right. I always wanted to ensure that this article has a slightly different, slightly more eye-catching title to the others, not only because it's the most significant paradox, but also so any future series developers can't ever come along and say "urrgh this series is so convoluted, this timeline that timeline, who knows which timeline we're in, let's just reboot". But I couldn't think of a more accurate title, and it's never even addressed or mentioned again after SR2, so it's difficult. Probably best as you say to go for fourth timeline after all... --Dubiel 00:04, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Team Raziel&Kain Just wondering, since you are a good fan of the LOK series; would you be interested in joining up to either Team Kain or Raziel or heck, even both? We need more epic hardcore fans to join our ranks; so if you know anyone else on here, tell them to head over to Facebook and find us and exclaim why they want to join etc. =P I would greatly appreciate if you joined up, thank you. nn Oblivion Dragoon 21:10, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Links to the teams Ah I feared you would have trouble. Anyways here's the links to Team Raziel and Kain. xP Team Raziel: http://www.facebook.com/groups/190247804342749/ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MUMF79TG018 (Trailer for Team Raziel) Sorry to interrupt but thats Assassin's Creed! I just paused that exact song to watch this vid, I freaked out because I though my computer was messing up. So, i paused it and the music stopped, now I'm doing this.Ezio Auditore 04:22, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Team Kain: http://www.facebook.com/groups/179769455397826/ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cSqiSNdA83s&list=FLy8K70N-pRhLLWzPPb4N-Jg&index=2&feature=plpp_video (Trailer for Team Kain) hopefully this helps. Just send a message to the admin (initials B.S.) and tell them who you are and you should be able to get in. =P Oblivion Dragoon 21:37, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Help I had started editing before I got this account, and is there anyway I can claim that editing? Heres my # thingy: 98.196.67.145, I was in the middle editing/creating the Raziel (SR2) boss when I got an account.Ezio Auditore 04:33, March 11, 2012 (UTC) : Thanks anyway though.Ezio Auditore 04:59, March 11, 2012 (UTC)